ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Funny Stories with Sparky ep.8
''HELL HATH NO FURRY LIKE A SHOW THATS BEEN KEPT WAITING TO LONG, AND BOY HAS THIS SHOW BEEN WAITING!- ''how long?-'' FOR TO LONG! with this new season brings back old memes, skits, and best of all- ''the cheers and laughs of those who watch this show?- HAHAHAHAHAHA no fuck them! its all about publicity baby. oh there will be no censors here, there will be NO character left unviolated or untarnished. oh you thought the last 7 episodes were terribly offensive? those are PBS KIDS compared to what lies ahead. WELCOME BACK THE ECW OF ULTRADRAGONBALL WIKI! PLAY THE THEME MUSIC!!!! Me: alright so before we begin i would like to acknowledge some of the events that transpired in my absence SG: GOTEK USE "TAKE OVER THE WIKI"! Gotek: GOOOOOTEEEEEEK! *fires his lazah all over the trolls* THE TROLLS HAVE FAINTED! Gotek: GO? Whats this?........ GOTEK is evolving! Gotek: GOOOO!!!! *becomes engulfed in white stuff (teehee!)* Dr.Assassin: DOCTOR! Congratulations! your GOTEK has evolved into DR.ASSASSIN SG: And now my job here is done *ascends to rightful place among the gods* Me:..... ive got to stop leaving the wiki... *static* Gohan: CELL! PREPARE TO BE DOMINATED! Cell: Oh yes gohan ive bee such a bad boy Gohan: uh.... Y-YEAH! YOU'VE SLAUGHTERED HUNDREDS FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GAIN, AND I PLAN TO MAKE YOU PAY! Cell: Do those plans involve a riding crop? Gohan: DO YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME!? Cell: keep talking dirty to me and its whatever you want it to be honeymuffin Gohan: GRRRRRRRR! *begins ascension to Super Saiyan 2* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- -10 long filler minutes of screaming that the producers were able to stretch into 3 more episodes- Gohan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *supersayain 2* alright cell... prepare to have your balls RRROCKE- Cell: Announcer: And there goes the neghborhood *static* Clamenta: Hey everybody! its time for-..... SPAAAAARK! Me: Yeah Clamenta? Clamenta: I thought we got the name of my segment changed *pouty lips* Me: Im sorry Clemmy, all of the people *looks to the person staring at the computer screen* ARE HAVING A HARD TIME SENDING IN NAME SUGGESTIONS Clamenta: ಠ_ಠ Me: just bare with it. im sure theyll give us a name soon *ruffes her hair than runs back off set* Clamenta: Alright.. well this video was sent to us by egoraptor of newgrounds and i have to say..... this video... here just watch it Clamenta:.... so yeah.... remember to check in next time for more... yknow..... i need to go lie down *static* Goten and Trunks: AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS Vegeta: i-i dont know what im doing here Me: script! why do none of you read the script! Goku: you put to many big words in it though! Me: Goku your the only one who cant read this shit! *throws the script onto the ground and throws arms up into the air* fucking done! never trust cannon characters lets just move onto that Genki skit and end this train wreck *Static* Genki: finally! my requested sketch can finally- Farmer: IM A FARMER IN MALAYSIA- BLAAAAHH *static* Me: hey everyone, i just wanted to address a few things before the episode actually ends. i know this probably wasnt the funniest of episodes but lately ive been having a fairly hard time thinking up new skits and really none of the characters ive been getting cameos to have had any distinguishing qualities that could be played upon. i promise to step it up from now on, think of this as my one freebe. i mean you guys gave dragonball Z so many im sure you could spare one for me. and now onto the matter of- oh shit were out of time Ghost Nappa: its alright, i know just how to end the episode Me: NOOO!- Category:Comedy Category:Fan Fiction Category:Needs Work Category:Page added by IamSPARK128